


Lyler Chi Gets A Transfer

by walkthatlonesomevalley



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthatlonesomevalley/pseuds/walkthatlonesomevalley
Summary: Life with Wayhaught was fine until the new deputy Lyler Chi showed up out of nowhere and threw a wrench into plans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct result of Emily's attempts to lure Chyler Leigh to the Wynonna Earp family. For the record, I obviously support this attempt in every possible way.

Lyler Chi Gets A Transfer

Waverly

I was NOT looking forward to another long day without Nicole in my bed. Ever since she made UnderSheriff the station had been working her to death. Bags under her eyes, late night stakeouts, her intimidating car parked just outside the town line in wait for some traveling criminal that had probably passed through ages ago. 

“Babe, come on, let me go in and stay a little longer at least? I can give you a massage.”

“Waverly?” Nicole lightly laughed off my potential plans. “You know I have to work and I can’t do that with you around. You’re distracting.”

“Mmmhmm,” I smiled, proud of myself. 

“Hey,” she laughed again, stopping and facing me. “You know I’d give anything to just stay home with you.”

“How would I know that?” I asked, pretending to be sadder and more pathetic, as if that was a real achievable thing.

“Baby, come on,” she whispered, pulling my chin up with her finger and allowing the single pleasure of one perfectly timed kiss.

“Damn,” I said, once I’d come back into myself. “It’s really not fair you can just do that.”

“It’s pretty great,” Nicole smiled, staring down at me lovingly.

“Haught!” That abrasive & grumbly voice of Nedley’s snapped us both out of our love-sick trance.

“Shit,” I jumped, muttering the swear so only Nicole could hear.

“Shhh,” Nicole whispered, pushing her forehead to mind and shutting her eyes. I heard her breathe me in and wait a beat. Nedley was approaching though and I could hear his steps on the dirt, crunching the rocks so unsubtle.

“Nicole! Did you really not hear me from all the way over there?” He had the voice of an angry father. A thing that had always bothered me, since he wasn’t her dad.

“No. No, I heard you Chief. I just knew I had exactly thirty more seconds of freedom, legally anyway,” she rose up her wrist and showed him her watch.

“Oh, well,” Nedley coughed and looked over at me. “Hate to break up the party,” he grumbled. “Your new deputy’s come in. She’s inside.”

“Wait, what?” I asked, taking the two steps forward. Nicole never said anything about her new deputy being a woman. “She’s a… She?” I asked, looking up at my girlfriend for clarification.

“Waverly,” Nicole said, looking down on me with amusement. “I haven’t even met her yet. I don’t even know her name.”

“Well, it’s stupid,” Nedley laughed, demanding our attention by accident. “Sorry. I shouldn’t say that, right? Great, you’re both looking at me like I shot your damn cat.”

“And we both know, you wouldn’t do that,” Nicole said, giving him slack.

“It’s Lyler Chi,” Nedley said. “Like some- ninja fighter or- catwoman- or, something.”

“Lyler Chi…” Nicole said, standing up straight and rubbing her hand on her forehead as some form of memory must’ve unwillingly crossed her path.

“Great,” I said, officially worried. 

“Baby, no,” Nicole said, turning to try and stop me from walking away. “Baby, it’s nothing. We just, we went to school together. Police Academy. She was… Well… Okay, it’s not exactly nothing.” That hint of guilt told me everything. And if I didn’t know any better her cheeks had flushed just thinking about this mystery girl.

“Fuck,” I muttered, turning and walking to my car. “Yeah, well, I knew this was too good to be true.” I couldn’t deal with being alone while Nicole was allowed to spend every waking moment with some other hot police officer she had a history with. There was no way to compete.

“Waverly, will you stop?” Nicole’s voice did that cute thing it always did when she was scared, it got a little higher in pitch, became my reason to live. Every time Nicole was mad- her instinct was to laugh or be kinder. I don’t know where she got that but I was certainly jealous. On me it actually worked.

“I’m stopped,” I said, refusing to look up at her or give her a break.

“Look, we can talk about it when I get home okay? I’ll tell you everything.”

“Goodie,” I said darkly. 

“Okay fine. If you want to be irrational and be mad when nothing’s happened you have every right to do that but I’m not losing my badge over some stupid college crush Waves.” 

“So you had crush?” I asked, turning on her swiftly, finger posed and pointing.

“Yeah! So what?!” Nicole asked, eyes wild. I’d gotten her really frustrated. When she didn’t care about pissing me off I got kind of scared but it was also super hot. “Do you even know how many times I’ve had to stand by and watch as someone you used to touch or kiss or pine after has gotten to talk to you in front of me? Ya know, I can’t even feel sorry about this,” she laughed. “I’m not the only one with an old flame in town, Waverly.”

My instinct was to be very angry. I swallowed it down and just turned to leave her. 

“Waves, come on?” Nicole said, hanging back and probably watching me.

“Have a great day, babe,” I faked without looking back. 

I threw my body into the driver's seat and barely had the door closed before my foot was hard on the gas and the car was screeching itself away.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicole

Some days Waverly can be pure fire. I find myself at a loss. One person against a forest fire can’t do much. It’s better to back away and wait it out. I know my odds and I know Waverly Earp. She’ll give me time when she’s cooled off a bit. For now I’ll just have to be patient.

“Ya know, only a crazy person would get in bed with an Earp.”

“I didn’t ask for your advice Nedley.”

“So,” he said grumpily. “You need it. Take it.”

“Holy shit…”

The sight of Lyler Chi completely assaulted me. She looked way better than I remembered. Soon as she saw me she stood. But she wasn’t in uniform. She looked so casual like she was just about to go curl up at home in front of a roaring fire.

“Why isn’t she in uniform?” I asked, turning to Nedley.

“Hey, I exist,” she said, stopping me from talking about her. I didn’t think she was in earshot yet. Apparently I forgot a lot of things about Lyler.

“Sorry,” I said gruffly, trying to shake it off as she slowly approached. “You ah.. It’s been a long time,” I cracked a smile and tried not to act as put out as I actually was.

“When I ah, when I found out you were going to be my direct boss I just… I kinda lost it,” she laughed. 

“Right?” I asked, smiling over at her and trying not to remember all the days and nights where we slept on opposite sides of a thin door.

“This wasn’t me,” she said, holding her arm with her hand and pointing harmlessly up at herself. “I would never. I promise.”

“Well, you are here,” I said, smiling a little but definitely in search of some other explanation.

“I needed a transfer,” she said.

Nedley had walked off, no tact at all, soon as Ly started talking he was gone, abandoning me. 

“Yeah?” I said, distracted. I pushed my hair back out of my face.

“God you’re so much prettier than I remember. Your Facebook profile pic does not do you justice.” Her fingers swiped forward and brushed my hair away from my eyes so she could see me again.

“Uh…” I scoffed a little. This was work. And that was, that was flirtatious.

“I’m, look, I’m sorry. If this is going to make you uncomfortable there’s another town, it-” She seemed instantly frustrated even thinking of this other place. “Statistically it seemed even quieter than Purgatory. I told my boss I didn’t want to be moved to a town that didn’t need help and for some odd reason they said you’d need me here.”

My head swam. Purgatory needed good cops who cared. Lyler was a good cop.

But all the other stuff? Everything that comes with Lyler living in town? God, Waves… 

“Nick,” Lyler said, tilting her head back and searching my face openly. “You okay in there?” She asked sweetly.

“What? Ah, yeah,” I laughed, shaking my head. “Yeah, and- of course- of course I- need you here. I’m sure you read our files before coming out. I-I can’t even believe they sent a woman,” I admitted concretely. The cops in Purgatory were under some impression that only men could protect other humans in town. “But hey, you said you didn’t know- that I was here.”

“I, yeah, so stupid, right?” She smiled and I remembered, all the time I spent wondering if maybe someday she and I would just… “Haught’s a pretty common name, isn’t it?”

“Ah- little bit,” I shrugged. It didn’t add up though. We basically lived together for over a year. Either I was severely unimportant or Lyler was lying about knowing I was about to become her every day boss. Something told me that she might be in trouble. If she was flirting with me to try and get a safe space it wasn’t at all necessary.

“Well. I’m glad it’s you,” she said, staring openly.

I was most certainly screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

Waverly

The speedometer was busted but I knew I was driving TOO fast. What were they gonna do, call it in? There were definitely not enough cops to be chasing down known residents and hassling them into being cautious people.

Regardless, I took my foot off the gas. No one was here to see me throw a fit so what did it all even mean? Nicole was at work. Nicole would act professional. And Nicole would come home.

I needed to make this my new mantra.

My problem wasn’t even Nicole it was this situation of mine where I wasn’t working any more and I wasn’t busy enough to not be thinking about her every minute of my free time.

I needed to find my chi.

“Lyler Chi,” I muttered grumpily.

My phone buzzed on the passenger seat. I saw Nicole’s face pop-up on the screen and it bothered me.

“Nope, not answering,” I spoke to it as if it were her. “When you make time for me, maybe then I’ll pay attention.”


	4. Chapter 4

Nicole

The day was too long. Things with Lyler only lasted about an hour. I pawned her off on a couple of my guys and took my car out to get some fresh air.

“Hey fancypants!”

I knew that voice anywhere.

“Hi Wynonna,” I answered. She walked right up to me and I couldn't even figure out where she had come from. “What- ah- whatcha doin’?” I teased. 

“What?” Wynonna smiled and pulled me in for a side hug. “What do you mean, I came to see my friend. You think I have to have a reason to come see you?”

“Okay, now I know you need my help.”

“Ah- fine, whatever, you’re right. But I would’ve come and said hi anyway. You know I’m fond.”

“So fond,” I teased, staring at her and pretending to agree. We were close but in a way that was a little cautious. I understood it though. Wynonna had trust issues and I really got why. The whole town treated her awful when she came back. For some reason I was there to witness that.

“Um, so, hey,” she whispered, sniffing a little at the cold. “I was kinda thinking about disappearing for a few days.”

“What for?” I wondered.

“Uh- no- no reason,” she lied sweetly. She still had me in a bit of a hold. I swayed along with her and wondered what was up. 

“You’re not in trouble are you?”

“Trouble?!” Wynonna faked a loud laugh. “Trouble, you know, you’re funny,” she smiled, pointing at me. “No, no. It’s ah, nothing like that, I just have some business. Elsewhere,” she decided to say, always dodging the facts.

“Okay…”

“Can you ah.. Can you keep an eye on my girl?”

“My girl?” I asked, correcting her.

“Well, ah- yeah, yeah,” she nodded. “Your girl,” she smiled nervously.

“Of course I will. I love her,” I reminded.

“Yeah, ew,” Wynonna said, wiping her hand off on my shirt. There had been wet dirt on it. I looked about, confused. Then I noticed the cuts on her elbow. The reason she was holding onto me- it had nothing to do with fondness, she’d been beat up a little and her senses were wobbly.

“Wynonna,” I said, pulling her to stand so I could look at her. 

“Haught, it’s nothing,” she said, eyes flaring. “And it’s MY battle,” she said territorially, jaw setting along with her mind. “Beeeeelieve me, when I get my hands on that- MM.” Her hands balled into fists. She stopped herself from describing whoever or whatever had done this. “Anyway. Long story short. They took Dolls. I needs me some Dolls. IIIIII gotta go,” her last words were all rushed out.

“Okay,” I said, nodding, concerned.

She was backing off, walking toward the road at a quick pace. One of her feet was dragging a little bit. An uncharacteristic limp from whatever fray I had just missed. I looked about. If something had attacked her it had literally flown away. There was no sign of anything.

“I can give you a ride!” I yelled after her. She was so classically stubborn.

“It’s fine!” She yelled back. I watched her, fear creeping up my spine at the sudden silence that enveloped my environment. Sometimes the wind completely stilled and the cars on the road ceased to be, no shouting, no laughing. It was eerie and it worried me.

“Who was that?” 

“Whoa!” I jumped, turning around and seeing Lyler just there. “Jesus,” I cursed. She was like a goddamn ghost. It took me a second to gather myself- then I coughed and started to laugh. “It’s ah. Wynonna. She’s cool,” I nodded, needing a laugh.

“Hmm…” Lyler hummed, staring off at Wynonna’s back and the way she made a sloppy exit. 

“What? What is it?”

“Nothing,” Lyler said, shaking her head. 

“No, it’s not nothing,” I said, holding my door open and leaning over it to stare right at her. 

“She’s an Earp,” Lyler said, waving her hand to gesture at Wynonna’s back. “A lot of your files mention the name Earp.”

“So the name Haught doesn’t ring a bell but Earp’s crystal clear?”

“Whoa, hey,” she said, worried about my sensitivity issues. We used to talk about a lot of things when we lived together, but that was short lived. She walked toward me and waited for me to look at her.

“I’m just messing with you,” I said, moving to sit in my driver’s seat and close the door. I rolled the window down since Lyler was still standing just there. 

“Where you off to?” She wondered.

“Just need some air,” I said. 

“Any chance I can come?”

“I dunno,” I said, thinking about it. Waverly was going to flip out when I explained all this. I hated fighting with her, being on the outs, having her doubt in me. It made me upset.

“Oh…” Lyler said. She turned to go back inside the station.

“Okay fine, get in,” I said, giving up. Poor girl was in some random town with no other friends and nowhere to go.

I waited nervously, knowing this was all a recipe for disaster. What did she want from me? A friend? Something else?

I turned my radio on low and allowed my music to fill our space, it would help if we both didn’t speak.


	5. Chapter 5

Waverly

I’m not sure how it began. One second Doc and I were sitting around our wooden table talking about girls and then the next we were both stupid drunk and laughing on the kitchen floor.

A loud knock came at the door and it startled the both of us.

“Who is it?” Doc asked, looking over at me.

“How should I know?” I shrugged.

“It’s your house,” he reminded, pointing at me.

“Maybe they’ll go away,” I said, rolling ontop of him and looking up at the door. 

“Waverly?” It was Nicole. Of course it was.

“Must be ten o’clock,” I huffed out a sloppy laugh.

I pushed myself up and almost tripped over something on my way to the door.

The knock came again right before I yanked the door open. “What? What do you want?” I wondered, slurring my words.

Nicole got that crinkle between her eyebrows and I knew she was upset. “You’re drunk?” She asked, folding her arms in around her body and stepping back on the porch. 

“Yeah, so what? Not like- like I have a job, right? And I’m not driving- you can’t arrest me,” I was fully away that I was currently incapable of coherent speech.

“I wouldn’t,” Nicole cracked a smile. She took my hand to stop me from pointing at her. I was sure she hadn’t intended to be rough and pull me into her but my body had little control and as soon as she tugged I fell forward until she was holding me and I was safe in her arms.

“Mmm, see, okay. I guess you being drunk isn’t the worst thing.”

“You’re just saying that because you knew I’d be mad.”

“Maybe,” she agreed. We swayed on the porch in the dark and I could smell the dirt of the night, the damp cold soil. My eyes were fixed out on her car and I noticed that there was a light on and a woman inside. 

“Wha- ah… Is that her?” I wondered, too drunk to want to stand on my own. Nicole’s body was warm and safe, I always wanted to be pressed against it if I had any say.

“Yeah, that’s Lyler. Look, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out to dinner with us. Lyler’s new here. She doesn’t know anybody.”

“She knows you,” I reminded.

“Yeah but… Waves, come on. I was new here once. Purgatory wasn’t the friendliest place.”

“Try growing up here,” I grumbled. My past was riddled with unkind remarks and messed up circumstances.

“Baby…” Nicole knew that all she had to say was baby and I’d do whatever she dreamed.

“Lemme change,” I said, mad at myself for getting so epically drunk.

I turned to walk in and almost fell, Nicole’s hands were gentle and quick and she caught me.

“I’ll go up with you,” she whispered, guiding me in. 

Doc was not where I left him. I hadn’t heard him move but I couldn’t see him now. Perhaps I imagined him? Nope, no way. Doc has lingering smells, old tobacco, rustic pine, and engine oil. He was gone but I still felt him right here.

“I’m sorry I was an asshole earlier.”

“Oh baby, don’t worry about that,” Nicole said, helping me up the stairs. “I’d be scared too if someone moved into your house and you used to date them.”

I turned and looked back at her, my face awash with disappointment. I didn’t even need to say it. She’d know I was thinking about that last string of words.

“We didn’t date. We just lived together.”

Just lived together. Why would she even say that then?

I kept walking, her hands were on me, helping me, but I wasn’t an invalid, I could stand. We got into the room and I carefully led her hand off of my hip.

“Waves, please. Please don’t shut me out.”

“I’m just drunk, Nicole. I don’t want to say something stupid.”

I heard her take a deep breath in and then let it out. 

“Do you care what I wear?” I wondered.

“Just wear something warm. It’s chilly out.”

“We’ll be inside,” I said. Dinner was rarely served outside in the winter months, not in Purgatory anyway.

“You’re right,” she said sadly. I turned and looked back at her. She was sitting down on my bed and staring down at her hands.

I walked over to her, held her hand in mine and leaned down, kissing her like I’d been wishing to do all the live long day. With doc before, I said so much stupid stuff. I realized how dumb I was being. 

“I am- really- sorry,” I said sadly. “Like, really really.”

“You taste like whiskey,” she said, biting her bottom lip and trying to keep herself from smiling lovingly up at me. 

“Yeah well, I drank a lot of whiskey.”

“You must’ve,” she said, stars in her eyes. The way she marveled made me know I had nothing to worry about. I was just irrational. It seemed only right I should be scared of her going away.

My lips fell into hers, opening to allow my tongue to slide through. My body fell in towards her. Nicole’s hands came up to my sides and she stabilized me, keeping me from leaning her all the way back down onto the bed.

“Fuck…” She let out a light whimper from her throat. I must’ve been really drunk because I was kissing her and I wasn’t even thinking or leading myself on, I just loved the taste of her skin on my tongue. I licked down her neck lazily, hands sliding down to her belt to try and undo it.

“Whoa-ho- baby, baby, baby, you know I want to, it’s just-”

“Right,” I said, remembering. I swallowed my saliva and tried to stand back up like she wanted me to. I’d taken my clothes off and laid a dress down on the bed. Once I got myself together I pulled the red dress on and turned to have her zip it.

“You sure you’re up for this?”

“Mmhmm,” I nodded, feeling her body behind mine and hoping I wasn’t going to mess this up for her in some crappy way.


	6. Chapter 6

Nicole

It could’ve been worse. I spent most of my day anticipating coming home to her and being sent off unwanted. I knew Waverly enough to know she'd be reasonable in due time. Finding her drunk made me sad.

I helped her coat on and hugged her for a moment. My arms took her in and I squeezed to keep her mine for as long as I could. “You're the best thing that's ever happened to me,” I reminded. 

Waverly twisted in my arms and perched up on her toes to perfectly kiss me. No time in my life had ever felt more right. When she kissed me I was lost to her, happily drowning.

“You're crazy to think that, but thanks,” she said softly, falling back down onto her feet and lazily moving outside toward my car.

The night was cold and dark and I wondered about Wynonna. Had she even told Waves she was going to disappear?

“Uh-oh,” Waverly laughed. 

Doc was sitting in my drivers seat and gesturing all animated, disturbing Lyler in the glow of the car.

I walked to the side and pulled my door open. “Move,” I said.

“My pleasure, Officer Haught. By all means, repossess your very station.”

That shiteating grin could sway anyone. All I could do was smile softly and wait for the storm to go by.

“See, I was just kindly conversatin with our new shiny deputy about the certain affliction that’s taken hold of this very town.”

“Shit,” I muttered, sneaking down into my seat.

Doc and Waves both got into the back.

Soon as I got in the car Lyler leaned toward me to whisper. “You know him, right?”

“Yeah,” I said, frazzled. She’d leaned over so intimately and touched a hand to my arm. I looked back and saw that Waverly had seen. Soon as she saw me notice her, Waverly turned her eyes outside the vehicle and pretended to just be lost in thought of tired.

I let out a sigh.

“Doc here is a big help to us down at the station,” I explained. 

“Been in the system?” Lyler asked.

“The system,” Doc huffed. “I assume you are inquiring on whether or not I have been shackled by the law.”

“Yes,” I smiled, answering Ly. The short answer was always better than whatever Doc was going to say. Doc could go on for days.

“The system,” Doc huffed. “You lawmen are all high and mighty. Suspect, I reckon.”

“Doc,” I heard Waverly say. In the rearview I could see that she’d touched her hand to his arm and altered her body to lean over on him and cuddle him. They were both reaching that grumpy sleepy stage of being drunk. The stage where a shiny thing could distract them for a long time. “Puppies,” she said. 

My forehead scrunched in consternation. I looked outside and there were no puppies. Perhaps they had talked about some puppies before?

“So, um, how do you know each other,” Lyler asked. 

My entire body stiffened but I tried not to let it show. 

“Doc’s a friend of the family,” I explained. 

“Police family or- family family?” Ly asked softly.

“Both,” I said, covering bases. “But family family. He’s saved my life.”

“And I never got a gift,” Doc grumbled outright.

“I’m sorry. I’ll get you a gift,” I said. 

“We’ll see,” he muttered. Waverly hugged herself tight against him. “Where’s Wynonna?” She asked sleepily.

“You know Wynonna?” Lyler asked.

“Of course,” Waverly laughed. “She’s my sister.”

“Oh, wow. I didn’t know you were an Earp,” Ly said, turning around and smiling at her. 

Waverly grew quiet. Her eyes jumped to mine in the rearview. 

“Wynonna’s my sister,” Waverly explained, simplifying things.

“The Earp’s are in the reports a lot. Almost made me think Nedley has some unprofessional fixation.”

I smiled at that. “Small town,” I said. 

“You seem sweet,” Lyler said, directing her comment at Waves. My heart softened. Maybe this would all be fine.

“I’m just a person,” Waverly said. I swallowed nervously and wondered how I could quickly fix this mess.

“A person with a great friend,” Lyler said, turning to look over at me.

I tried not to laugh. Lyler knew I was into girls, she had to know why I’d gone to get Waverly. We were obviously girlfriends.

“Friend?” Waves asked.

Doc started to cough and laugh. “Well, they are awful friendly.”

I cleared my throat and looked over at Ly. “We’re together,” I said, nodding a bit to push it home.

“Oh,” Lyler said, a bit shocked but trying to hide it. I tried not to think about what it all meant for her. If she had known about me and had come back specifically in hopes of starting something intimate this might change her mind fast. 

“Friendly,” Doc practically giggled.

“Shhh!” I heard Waverly say. She was shaking him and she hit his arm to try and shut him up.

“Ow! Christ woman.”

The car was quiet for the rest of the ride. Ly didn’t ask anything and we all were too disturbed to want to speak. 

When we got to the restaurant I parked the car and walked around to wait for Waves to get out. 

“You didn’t even tell her,” Waves whispered sadly. 

“I. I thought she’d figure it out,” I explained and felt depressed. I was her boss, not her welcome committee. 

Waves hung onto me and I watched as Lyler eyed us carefully, taking in the sight of a lovestruck couple still breaking into their honeymoon stage.


	7. Chapter 7

Waverly

Relationships usually had holes. With Champ the struggle was all mine. He was giving in love but absent in other ways. Nicole’s a puzzle. Sometimes I just don’t know why she does the things that she does.

If she knew this woman and she was with her all day, how is it that Nicole’s real life didn’t come up?

I pushed it all down, leaning into Nicole and hoping for the best.

“You feel really good,” Nicole whispered low near my ear as we waited for a booth. They weren’t out of tables, it was Fran’s Place. Old Dobbs, Fran’s grandpa, just had this policy of treating the restaurant the same at all times. We were to always wait to be seated. Rude teens would burst in and sit and the waitstaff would be told to ignore them until they went back to the podium and did things right. I know because I spent many morning, afternoons, and nights at Fran’s Place.

I clung onto Nicole and drank in the way she was adoring me. I used to hate when Champ did this, he was sloppy and too rough. Nicole was so soft and conscientious. When she pet me and cooed I knew it was a mutual feeling and not just her wanting me and taking that when she felt like being a taker. The comparisons were daunting at times.

My eyes were closed but when I opened them I noticed that Lyler was staring at me. I blinked awkwardly. She breathed in and looked away. There wasn’t anger or anything in her gaze. Perhaps awe. I couldn’t say.

Tiffany Hill led us to a booth by the window. We all moved in and got comfy. Beneath the table Nicole placed her hand down on my naked thigh. Just that concrete secret touch made me safe.

When they asked us for drink orders Nicole rushed to ask for a water for me. 

“Coffee too,” I added. Doc followed suit. He was gruff but quieter now. We’d had a good compare and contrast verbal sprawl that had led us to much commiseration and many many drinks.

“So, uh, Lyler and I, we lived together for about a year at the academy,” Nicole said, explaining to me. 

“Sounds nice,” I said, nodding. 

“It was,” Lyler smiled. Her gaze shifted from me to Nicole. “I’d never lived with anyone but my family. Leaving my little sister was hard. I got lonely. Nicole was really sweet and she’d always ask me out for runs and adventures. When she’d cook she’d cook for two and offer me some. She was really mature and I was… Not.”

“Oh come on, that’s not even true. You were great too,” Nicole soothed. 

I looked across the booth at Doc who was staring right back, probably wondering how he ended up where he was. 

I felt Nicole’s hand stroke my leg and that calmed me a little, she was being possessive, showing me that she was still thinking about me.

“I’ve always wondered what it would be like to live alone,” I said. “It might be good for me. I’ll probably never know though.”

Nicole turned to look at me, searching me. “Obviously, I like Nicole too much to want that now.”

I don’t think I could live alone. I go crazy by myself, I have to think about why I’m always the one pushed out, the one left, that’s why I’m always chasing other people, that thought alone could do me in.

“How- ah- how long have you two been together?” Lyler asked anxiously.

“Ah- it’s been a little while,” Nicole answered. “Waverly was just this force for me. My first few months here I was just thrown by her, interested. And I couldn’t for the life of me get her to pay attention. I’m just some cop, right?”

It was cute to watch Nicole bashfully talk about me with someone she already knew. I never got to see this side of her, the side that overshared without being asked to.

“That’s not true,” I said. “I always noticed.”

“That’s sweet, baby but… I dunno about that,” she gave Lyler a sly glance.

“Nick’s really good with patience,” Lyler said, with pride. “When she likes someone she’s just there for them in such subtle ways.”

“Well-hell this is all terribly illuminating but I think I’ll be taking my leave.”

“Oh,” Lyler said, looking to Doc and then moving to let him out of the booth where he’d been pinned like a wild animal. 

I watched him, a bit of anger as he stalked away. What a traitor. We were supposed to protect each other, that's’ what our bonding had been about.

Nicole laughed. “He’s interesting,” she smiled.

“They have some weird country people out here, I’ve noticed that,” Lyler laughed.

I felt scared. Was I a weird country person? I had guns. I lived on a homestead.

Yeah… I was definitely a weird country person. 

I swallowed hard and wished the coffee would hurry up and come.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name,” Lyler said apologetically.

I looked to Nicole and felt the sting of anger inside. 

“Its Waverly,” I said, looking over to Ly.

“Waverly,” she smiled and thought about it. “That’s really pretty. I love that name.”

“I love yours,” I hurried to say, remembering Nedley’s stupid comments. Lyler reminded me of few things, most of which was a lyre, a musical instrument from a long time ago, so close to a harp yet smaller, more compact. 

It also reminded me of the lye, la, lye lye’s in Simon and Garfunkel's song The Boxer. 

“It’s lyrical, Lyler,” I explained as simply as I could.

“Thanks,” Lyler said, pushing her hair back behind her ear and trying not to blush. 

Our drinks finally came. I took to fixing mine for lack of a better thing to do. 

“So you’ve never lived alone?”

“Not technically,” I explained, almost frozen by the thought of it. “But I did live in houses with certain people who made me feel like I was alone. Or worse.”

“Here sweetie,” Nicole said, fetching the cream from across the table and offering it to me.

“And what about you?” Lyler asked, looking over at Nicole.

“Oh, I’ve been living alone. It’s been nice but I’ve been trying to convince this one to move in with me for a little while now.”

“I can’t leave Wynonna alone,” I reminded sternly. She’d been abandoned enough. I knew that feeling and I hated it. Plus, we all needed each other, for protection, for support, for black badge. We all needed each other.

“Right, and I can’t handle a full time residency with all the rotating guests running in and out of the Earpiest living room.”

There was a stillness. I lifted my cup up and drank some, staring over at Lyler who was looking at me.

Nicole had her reasons to stay away but I didn’t like them. I wanted to always know where we were going to sleep. Rotating was the correct term for our domestic situation.

I tried to think of something to say but then I noticed that Lyler had been watching me again, that was at least twice now I found her looking that way. 

“I'm sorry, you’re just, you’re really pretty,” she said, reaching a hand over and putting it down ontop of one of mine. “I guess I didn’t think Nicole would be so settled in in such a short time.” Everything about her body language was warm and open and apologetic. I envied that actually. People just thought I was feisty and short.

“With a girlfriend?” I wondered out loud- trying to get her to see things from where I was seeing them.

“Well, yeah. That- and… Living alone. Second to the Sheriff. It’s like- you’ve managed to accomplish all the things I told you I wanted when we first met.”

I watched them interact, wondering how deep their well of memories actually ran. 

“You’ll get it too one day,” Nicole encouraged.

“Yeah, I dunno. Maybe,” Lyler shrugged. “I do know one thing. Living alone has not been fun for me.”

“Why’s that?” I wondered.

“Oh, I dunno. A lot of reasons. No one to talk to,” she said. “No one to listen to me when I feel lonely or scared. I call my sister sometimes but it’s not the same as being with her and it’s not like when you and I,” she looked to Nicole, referencing their living situation that I knew nothing about.

Lyler lifted her coffee up and sipped it sadly. 

“Well, you can always come over to my house,” I laughed. “The more the merrier. Always.”

Once I realized what I said I felt stupid. My instinct was to always make people feel better. But watching Lyler around Nicole was making my skin itch. 

Nicole caught my eye and I could see the bit of apprehension she had from what I had suggested. 

“I - I just mean, we have extra rooms and people are always coming in and out,” I tried to defend.

“People?” Lyler asked.

“Friends,” I explained, realizing our predicament. If Lyler did come over now we might have to be all secretive. 

“Well, I might take you up on that some time soon. A friend would be nice. I miss that.”

She looked from me to Nicole. I knew her words were for Nicole more than anyone else.

I knew and it burned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if emily wants to give me a real job that pays well i'd be fully on-board

Nicole

As much as this situation confused me it was actually nice to have a full day of just talking about normal things and not fighting or worrying or dying away.

Nedley rarely gave me free reign at the station. He was always barking orders and micromanaging me. Today with Lyler I hadn’t felt I’d been micromanaged. From a professional standpoint I was sure Lyler was jealous of me.

I wanted good things for her but I was definitely proud of where I currently was. There was a reason I refused to slack off. I wanted the respect and the consistency that a good job could bring. 

Waverly ate a little but she was quiet by me, using my body as her soft landing zone. I couldn’t help myself smiling. I loved when she was all affectionate and openly cuddly. More than that, I loved when we had time for it. There was never enough time.

“Okay, you need to stop smiling like that.”

“What for?” I asked, once we were finally alone and undressing to get in the shower and get ready for bed. 

“I dunno, it makes me embarrassed,” Waves laughed. 

“Come ‘ere,” I said, tugging on her side and leading her inward to fall into me so I could kiss her and play. My free hand accepted and stroked her cheek as I leaned down and stole deep intimate kisses from her. 

“You are very mysterious Officer Haught,” she breathed out huskily. A long day and too much whiskey, I knew my girl. 

“Mmmhmm, I know,” I said, taking advantage of having her alone with me at my fingertips in my house where other people weren’t about to come and barge through. 

I ran my fingers through her hair, watching her eyes close as she felt everything. 

The shower to the right of us went unchecked, steam billowing upward. 

“Are you worried about Ly?” I asked, already sure that she was. 

I kissed her deeper, keeping her from talking, then I held her neck and kissed my way down it, controlling her so easily with just the lightest graze. 

“No,” she said, probably lying. “I know you’d tell me if you cheated.”

“Whoa,” I said, straightening up and looking down on her. “I’m not going to cheat on you,” I said, forehead scrunching. Just the thought made me sick inside, she didn’t have to worry about anything remotely like that. 

“I just mean-” Waves tried to backstep and correct herself. “I mean, I know you wouldn’t do that. You’d break up with me first.”

I sighed and sat back on the edge of the sink. I loved my baby but she could be really insecure. I always knew this about Waves but we never really had to test it before, at least, not this way. 

My hands absently massaged the muscles in her shoulders and neck. I wanted her safe with me, sure of us. We’d come so far but things were still managing to mess with us. 

Waverly kissed my hand, petting my arm gently and waiting on me. 

“I love you,” I said, leading her chin up with my fingers so I could kiss her again. It drove me mad sometimes how quick she was to let me go somewhere else. 

I lifted her up, hands on the backs of her thighs so I could gently turn us and place her to sit up on the sink ledge. “You can never know what you feel like,” I said, allowing her kisses to be gifted down onto me, her hair to fall around my face, her legs to squeeze tight at my waist as he scent completely enveloped me. 

When I kissed her she whimpered, so weak for me and always wanting. The tenderest gift in the whole of the universe. I could never ever see her and not want what I see.


	9. Chapter 9

Waverly

When I woke in the morning the sun was shining in on me and bathing my skin. I looked to my right and noticed the empty place where Nicole used to be. No shower was on, I couldn’t hear any noise. Waking up at her house alone was always the calmest of feelings. 

Being at my own home alone, without her, was different. Here, her presence still surrounded me: all her clothes, her pictures, the smell of her skin.

I rolled my stomach onto the bed and buried my face in her pillow, breathing her in. 

Slow mornings could be nice sometimes. If I let myself take my time and explore. Leaving Wynonna alone for a 24 hour span always worried me. 

I got up and put my underwear and dress back on, it was time to check on the wild child.

Too many life lessons: being tied to a chair, possessed, locked away, they all led to my need to assure my sister was alright.

I groped for my phone and dialed her quickly.

There was one ring and then an awkward gacking sound followed by a very gruff and hoarse, “Hello?”

I sat back down on Nicole's bed. 

“Where are you?” I asked.

“Uh- Waverly, shit, what time is it?”

I could tell from even the distance that Wynonna was knocking crap over in someone else’s house to try and find a clock and figure the time.

“It’s not that early,” I sighed, laying back down. My thoughts went over that night of mine, meeting Lyler, learning more about Nicole.

“I - uh- I’m with Dolls. Obviously,” Wynonna was defensive. Sister code for: don’t pry even though I know that you will.

“Last time I checked you both lived here,” I challenged.

“What? No,” Wynonna scoffed. “Dolls? Dolls does NOT live with us. He- he stays over- and he cooks, and he showers, and sometimes he cleans the bathroom just to be sweet- but - hey, wait a second... What were we talking about again?”

“Are you hungover?”

“Always,” Wynonna teased.

“I hate when you keep secrets.”

Everyone in my life tended to love such things. I hated it, always did. I was always on the outs. I pulled Nicole's soft comforter up onto my chest and hugged it absent-mindedly.

“Look babygirl. Dolls and I, we just- we went on a little trip- SIGHT SEEING,” she explained, as if the explanation had just come to her.

“Sight seeing?”

Wynonna didn’t just go on trips to “sight see.” She went on trips to disappear.

Panic swelled inside of me. I sat up, catching my breath for a moment as I hugged the comforter that was now in my lap.

“You’re- ah… You’re coming back, right?”

“What? Waverly!” Wynonna laughed. “Of course I’m coming back. I wouldn’t leave you in Purgatory alone without peacemaker. Yeah, okay, I did that once but things were different. They didn’t leave me much of a choice.”

Wynonna was never quite apt to talk about all that past time. 

“Okay,” I sighed, relief washing over me. 

“You okay?”

“I dunno,” I mumbled. “There’s this new deputy in town and I think she might be into Nicole.”

“Doesn’t seem likely,” Wynonna teased.

“Stop it, it’s not funny," I grumbled defensively. "They know each other from school.”

“School?”

“Yeah like.. Cop school or something…”

“Yikes. Nerd alert.”

“She’s really pretty," I kept thinking that.

“And so are you, sunshine,” Wynonna appeased.

“Look, hey, I uh- uh should really go home and change. But call me when you’re back in town okay? I miss you.”

“I miss you too babygirl. I’ll be back real soon. Promise.”

“Thanks,” I said.

“Just keep away from the scumlies.”

“I will,” I chuckled.

It was nice to have her back again. Sometimes I was sure I would never get used to it. Everyone always left or died or ran and Wynonna kept staying. For once I had my family. The one thing I always wanted but never got.


	10. Chapter 10

Nicole

I was almost late. Waverly’s body over mine always tempted me to just stay laying down that little bit longer. 

“Hey you.”

It was Lyler. Full uniform.

I paused and stared. I hadn’t seen her in that since…

“You okay?” She laughed, walking closer and hitting me on the chest with the Purgatory Paper. “Look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

I laughed a little, trying not to seem as weird as I was. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” I said, shrugging it off. “Just- haven’t seen you in uniform since we lived together, remember?”

“Of course,” she smiled, excited to remember it all. 

I walked to get some coffee from the maker. Lyler followed, not at all worried about boundaries or respecting her new boss or any of that.

“I think about that all the time,” she confided. “After graduation you just kind of left.”

“Had to,” I said, taking my coffee back to my office where I could drink it at my desk.

“You never exactly explained that,” she said, following me. The office was mine and I liked that I could shut the door and keep people out.

“We’ve got work Ly.”

I hated to be the overbearing one but this wasn’t the time or place. I put off the truth too, that I didn’t want to talk about it and I didn’t want to explain that I needed to skip town to keep myself from becoming her stupid puppy.

“Work. Right,” she said, backing away from me a bit and then looking around. 

“Here,” I said, pulling a chunk of files out of a drawer. “I know you said you read some of these but the more you know the better help you’ll be.”

“Ooookay,” she said, rolling her eyes and looking down at the files.

“Is there a problem?” I asked, turning completely around and facing her, waiting for her to look at me. 

“Problem? Uh-uhm, no,” she said, shaking her head.

“Lyler,” I said. I used to say her name like this when she wouldn’t tell me why she was upset or sad. We got so intimate so fast when we lived together but all of it was just emotions and me wanting her on my end. 

“You just,” she shut her mouth up and tilted her head to the side, stopping herself from speaking. I’d frustrated her. “If you don’t want to talk about it you can just tell me Nick.” No one else called me that. “I’m not some jerk,” she shrugged sadly. “I didn’t come here to make you feel weird. I came because I missed you. I missed the way I felt when you were around.”

“Oh,” I said, swallowing a bit, scared of what it meant and what she was thinking. 

“Anyway, I’ll, um. I’ll go, read these,” she said, taking the files I’d handed her and walking off to her desk in the other room. Eventually they’d move her close but right now I had the office and she had the main desk where I used to sit. I peered through the glass, watching her downtrodden movements. She was searching for normalcy and I was being a jerk.

I took a sip of my coffee, hugged my body with my free arm, sat back on my desk and watched her for a second. There really was no harm in being her friend again as long as I was sure of what we were, sure that she wasn’t banking hope in a thing I used to want very badly.

I picked my desk phone up and dialed her phone.

My eyes fixed on the back of her head, the way her neck looked with her short hair. She always had it long when I knew her. I liked it short, it was somehow even cuter.

“He-hello-oh- Purgatory PD, how can I be of service?” She stumbled over her greeting.

“You’re cute,” I laughed, watching her. She was all frazzled. I doubted anyone really told her how she was supposed to answer the phone. They never told me either. They just expected it to make sense.

“Nah-Nick?” I heard her laugh through the phone and then turn in her chair to stare awkwardly back at me. I was playing a joke on her and she missed me. We both smiled too much and remembered what it used to be like to remember each other, I know because her cheeks flushed red.

“I’m sorry I was a jerk,” I said, speaking at her through the open glass of my office. Had I not used the phone she would not have heard. 

“It- it’s fine, I didn’t warn you,” she said, watching me apologetically. "I just sort of crashed here in your lap."

“It’s okay,” I said, staring back. “And I missed you too Ly. A lot. Of course I did. You knew how I felt about you.”

“You could’ve called,” she said, still searching for something I couldn't understand. 

“I know,” I said, keeping it all in. The way I felt about her it would've been bad for me to stay.

There was a moment in my life where I had to make a decision about what kind of person I wanted to be. Coming to Purgatory had been what I needed. I wasn’t sure of myself then and I could barely recognize that other person I'd been now.

Lyler smiled bashfully and slowly blinked her eyes.

A loud pounding sound rocketed into my ears and hurt my brain. Nedley had come into my office out of nowhere. I quickly stood up straight and hung up the phone with a very definite click.

“Come on, we’ve got a runner,” he said. “Let's go.”

“What about-”

“Bring ‘er,” he said, nodding over to Lyler grumpily. 

“You got it Chief.”

I pulled my hat from it’s hook, tucked my cell into my pocket and nodded to Lyler to follow me on my way out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Waverly

I was laying on the couch, reading some manual Jeremy had left on the coffee table when I heard the sad putt putt putt of what could only be Wynonna’s bruised up bike.

Sure enough, the sound stopped, boots were heard on the wooden steps and then the door opened and my sister came in.

“Whoa…” I said, noticing her appearance.

“Yeah, sis, it’s been hell,” she said, clothing in tatters. The only thing that wasn’t completely littered with gashes, dirt, and rips was her genuine leather jacket.

“Are you hurt?” I asked, rushing up to check on her. 

“Hell, I dunno, babygirl. There’s been blood and gravel but I’m sure it’ll fade.”

I heard a panting noise and more steps. 

Dolls entered the house holding his side with his hand and he looked just as bad.

“Not you too,” I whined, worried. “Come on, sit,” I said, leading Wynonna to a chair and then helping Dolls into one as well. 

I’d been having to resupply on bandaids and alcohol way too often lately. 

“You should’ve seen this piece of work,” Wynonna scoffed. 

“Did he have purple eyes?” Dolls asked. “I-he was up close- real close- but- I dunno, I can’t remember now.”

“Oh yeah, well, I mean, it could’ve been the rocksalt and hellfire he pointed our way,” Wynonna recalled.

“Hellfire?”

“Oh yeah, he’s a priest. That’s his affliction.”

Dolls laughed a dopey laugh. “You should have seen your sister slam this guy.”

“I would’ve liked to,” I said, lifting up the most tattered part of Wynonna’s shirt and pressing an alcohol drenched napkin to her bloodied skin.

“SSS! Fuh- Waverly?!” She nearly yelled.

“Don’t fight,” I grumbled, fixated on the first of what was many open wounds Wynonna had neglected since her fight. 

“She always does that,” Wynonna said, looking to Dolls. 

The way they smiled at each other was familiar, it reminded me of Nicole. Lovesick, forever entwined. I wanted that.

“So…” I asked. “Did you get this guy then? Bye bye prophetic revenant?”

“Yea, not quite,” Wynonna pinched out. The alcohol must’ve been stinging her. 

“Of course, big bad preacher man had a posse,” Dolls said.

“How many?” I wondered.

“Enough to royally piss me off,” Wynonna grumbled. “And hey, where’s Doc? We really needed back-up on this one. I should’ve taken Nicole’s offer. I just thought we could handle it. What with Dolls being all secretly reptilian.”

“Offer?” I wondered.

“Yeah, I ran into her before I left to find Dolls. Asked her to take care of you.”

“I’m not helpless,” I said, touching another wound and feeling her tense. 

“Yeah, I know,” she said, sweetly. “I just don’t like you here all alone. I’ve made a lot of enemies.”

“I could’ve gone with you,” I reminded.

Wynonna looked at me kindly. She didn’t speak but I knew she didn’t want me involved in these battles. For some reason- for her it was fine but for me, no matter how many times I proved myself, it was a no go.

“I need you here,” Wynonna reminded. She put a hand to my shoulder and stared openly. “You’d be no help to me dead,” she dropped her eyes and thought about that.

I heard another car pull up. Maybe it was Doc? 

There were running steps as someone else came in and opened the door.

“Waves, thank god,” Nicole said, staring in on the three of us.

“Hey, baby,” I said, hands absentmindedly fiddling with Wynonna’s new bandages as I stared off at Nicole.

Behind her I could see Lyler coming in.

“Hey,” Nicole smiled, relieved and out of breath. “I was just- just checking up,” she nodded, that look of trying to cover something up, it was muddled with the other look she got when she was allowed to openly stare at me.

I licked my lip, bit it and smiled up at her. 

Wynonna’s hands swatted mine away. “Enough,” she huffed, batting me off.

“Sorry,” I laughed, looking back at what I’d been playing with. “You do know you have like rocks in your wounds right?” I looked up at her with concern.

“What? Of course I know,” Wynonna acted put out by my question. 

“I can help you, it’s just… Gonna hurt.”

“Psh,” Wynonna said. Her eyes were taken by the new person in our kitchen. “Who are you?” Wynonna asked, looking up at Nicole’s ex best friend.

“Oh- I’m Lyler,” she said. 

Nicole looked back at her and then to Wynonna. 

“Neeeeeew deputy?” Wynonna asked, her voice raising up at the end as she looked over at me and then back at Lyler. 

I looked down and shook my head. It was a hot topic and I didn’t want to think on it.

“Interesting. You’re not from Purgatory,” Wynonna said, addressing Lyler again. 

“Well, no. No. I- transferred in. It was time to make a career move.”

“Huh,” Wynonna said, lifting her eyebrows. “Funny how all these attractive, able, and fit people keep migrating to Purgatory,” she looked Dolls up and down and smirked a little. Knowing about his dragon side completely altered their relationship. I think it made her more into it. She couldn’t love someone who wasn’t irreversibly damaged by others like she had been.

“Attractive?” Lyler said, eyes widening as she smiled an open-mouthed smile and looked over at Nicole.

“Okay, calm down sexy,” Wynonna grumbled. “That wasn’t just a reference to you.”

I watched Lyler lean into Nicole’s ear and cover her mouth with her hand. “Is this Wynonna?” She whispered.

“Well who the fuck else would I be?” Wynonna scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Woman, you are literally in my house.”

I laughed a little and stared up at Nicole who laughed too and gave me glowing heart eyes. The distance between us was too obnoxious. I wanted to throw the table and jump up on her. My urges were ridiculous though, far too desperate. I was always tempering them.

Instead I licked my lips again, leaned back in my chair and bit my bottom lip while I stared up at her. 

“I- you’re right,” Lyler laughed. “I’m sorry.”

“No need for that,” Wynonna said. “She a good one or a bad one?” Wynonna asked Nicole.

“Oh- good,” Nicole nodded, looking between Wy and Ly. “Well, I mean… She’s shit at pool, but-”

“Hey!” Lyler said, stepping closer to her, hands just seconds from grabbing Nicole’s arm. 

“Um- it’s true, I’m sorry,” Nicole teased. 

“You-” Lyler looked like she might want to wrestle her down to the floor. Instead she just clenched her fists and loosened them, laughing a bit. I swallowed and stood up, walking over to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water to drink some. All I wanted was a calm afternoon.

“Hey,” Nicole said, stepping close behind me and whispering in my ear. Her fingers touched down on my arms and I felt her body push against mine so easily, so smooth. “Can I, uh- Can I borrow you?”

“Mm. Yeah,” I said, turning slowly and refusing to look at her while she led me up the stairs to my room. 

Just her body near mine, it did so many things. Heat rose inside and I loved how close she walked behind me, how she was so good at being so quiet. Her carefully chosen silence always felt like foreplay to me.


	12. Chapter 12

Nicole

Nothing like the fear of death to remind you of your priorities. As soon as that creature man mentioned Wynonna and split I knew I needed to find my baby and make sure she was okay.

As soon as we got in her room I shut the door. Waverly was all over me. With every breath of me, I wanted her to be. 

“You sure it’s okay?” I asked. 

“Mmhmm,” she nodded, pushing herself into me as she stepped up on her toes and rose to kiss me deeply. 

We hadn’t talked much about pda or about Lyler even. I just knew when I wanted her she usually seemed to want me more. It was like a sickness in the way that it spread and I worried that maybe Waverly was doing things she always did with others, giving me all I could want and then some. She was way too perfect for everything to just be genuine and real. My mind couldn’t handle this level of perfection. Every question, every want, Waverly answered me needily like she’d been waiting for me to have the thought or the urge in the first place. Always three steps ahead.

Lyler had asked me why I stayed in Purgatory. At the time, I had made up some less believable answer, something about the pace of the work and the ease with which one could go about purchasing real estate. It wasn’t true at all though. Which made me laugh. I stayed for Waverly. Obviously. I stayed because every day the thought of just seeing her gave me more life than I felt since I had to leave Lyler Chi. Waverly sucked me in, my very first week here. She kept me interested, actually reciprocated my feelings ten-fold. Better than any fantasy or hidden dream. 

“I want you,” she said, leading my hand to the back of her thigh as she slyly jumped up onto me, forcing me to carry her as she kissed me again. The way she did things, so naturally, it always sort of shocked me. We fit together so well, bodies brushing and touching, hands finding the places that asked to be touched. In a way it was haunting. Every encounter so surreal and so lasting. 

She came up on my body until she was above me and kissing me deep. I relaxed as much as I could. Waves always got me into this state I wasn’t used to. No inhibitions, no thoughts besides how much I wanted what she did and what she gave. It was a lazy thing, like a stupor or a meditation, but then there was hunger and I did to her what she did to me. At least it felt that way. I couldn’t explain.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, the holidays have had me tied up in socialness. i'm actually super excited for things to go back to normal...

Waverly

Having Nicole alone was never enough. A greedy monster inside of me wanted to keep her for all time and I knew that was irrational but fighting that small nameless beast was a constant it seemed.

“You ah… You okay there, chief?”

“What? Oh… Yeah, sure,” I lied, pushing my hair back behind my ear. Wy had snuck up on me in the kitchen while I was taking a break and getting myself some hot tea.

“You’re just so serious,” she cracked a smile.

I kept dipping my tea bag and staring out the window. 

“She, ah.. She’s really, um…”

“Sexy? Yeah, I know,” I muttered, turning around and leaning back on the counter.

“I was gonna say likable but- urm- okay,” Wynonna scoffed an awkward laugh. Anything verging on a sexual implication where I was involved made her squirm. No matter what I did or who I was I would always be her baby girl.

In the living room, surrounding the coffee table, Nicole and Lyler were exchanging old tales together about their time at the Academy, all the people they had to deal with, the weird tests and trials, the information they had to quickly realize was bad. Their eyes would lock on each others, I would watch them steal looks of lips and smile lines, hair, moving wrists, and the invisible breath that comes in and out of the lungs.

After about ten minutes of trying to ignore it, my stomach began to turn and it didn’t matter so much that my sex ached in such a way that could only be reminiscent of perfect sex.

I shut my eyes and remembered my back on the door, my thighs tight to Nicole’s sides, her fingers on my neck and inside as I hesitated, dragging out the inevitable result of such a delicious encounter. 

“So, they lived together?” Wynonna asked, her tone that of someone looking to confirm and then commiserate. 

I wasn’t interested in a conversation where I had to dig myself a deeper hole to hide inside of.

“That had to be like… Well, I mean, do you think they ever…”

“Stop,” I asked, opening my eyes and turning my head to look up at her.

“Oh. Yeah,” Wynonna said, snapping out of some daze. “But you know, like, if you wanna talk, we can always-”

“No, I’m good,” I lied. Wynonna’s version of talking was usually something I thirsted for but right now I just couldn’t square myself enough to handle this new development.

“Waves,” Wynonna said, turning her body to block anyone from seeing me. I looked up at her sadly and noticed the direness in her eyes. “She loves you,” Wy reminded.

I stared back and nodded, sipping my tea. For so long the name Purgatory was so fitting with my life. Then Nicole came along and I actually started to live. This put me right back where I came from, Nicole could just leave at any time. This was Purgatory. The only people who stayed were people who were born or who died here. 

Wy slipped away tenderly. Soon as she got a few steps away from me her normal body language returned and she was back to her independent badass self, the only girl in town who could kill a man with just a stare. Whatever Purgatory’s curse, my lovely sister was immune. I was jealous but also proud.

My gaze kept on traveling over to my lover. The way she blushed and glowed. I used to think she could only ever feel that way about me.

A pang of remorse traveled through me. I suddenly didn’t feel quite up to socializing. I put my tea back down and held my stomach as I made my way to try and sneak up the stairs.

“Waves?” Nicole’s soft sweet voice stopped me on the second step. 

“I uh- I’m not feeling so well,” I said, smiling down apologetically.

Nicole looked saddened, concerned. 

“Aww… Why didn’t you say?” She asked, standing up. She looked down to Lyler. They were both immediately in agreeance on their sympathy for me. They shared it like they shared so many other things.

“I’m just gonna go lay down,” I said. The way Dolls looked up at me, with that fading smile from his big chair, I could tell he could read me like an open book, a pitiful one. I almost wished he’d come hold me. My new family could be so good to me. The biting fear of losing them all was the worst type of pain.

“Hey,” I heard Nicole only a millisecond before I felt her. “I’ll come with you,” she said. 

She’d rushed to get us back downstairs after… But now she was okay with disappearing off again?

“I’m-I’m really not feeling well, baby. You should just stay with your friend. You haven’t seen her in a long time-”

“Shhhh,” Nicole hushed, hand at my waist and lips at my ear. “Let's get you better,” she said, exciting me internally, sending electric sparks all through my body. I knew she just meant she was going to come up and tuck me into my bed and hold me but right now that seemed like the best way to retire from an arduous life. 

She led me upstairs and painted soft patterns on my side with her thumb. No amount of protestation could get her to go back down. Concern for me was something she obviously couldn’t quell.


End file.
